Destinies Fire is Calling Out
by Fuzzabopalipsah
Summary: It is Freddies birthday and he is expecting it to be the most memerable one he had yet and oh was he right becaus ewhen suddenly the icarly crew is kidnapped its up to him to get them back. ps I wrote this story before under a differnet name but deleted it so i could fix it up so here it is
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own iCarly**

The fire surrounded his body as if comforted by his touch. It welcomed him, wrapped its warm fingers around his body and said hello to him as if he was an old friend. It fed him, made him feel invincible, like nobody could ever stop or get in his way. But the scariest thing wasn't the flames that encompassed him, no it was the solid piece of metal that he held between his fingertips. The sword that shined like a new dawn. A blade that exuded raw power, that screamed death. Ready to taste the blood of its enemies and the wielder of this sword dint know if he could stop it. Freddie Benson didn't know if he could stop it.

(Four days earlier)

It was a nice crisp day in Seattle as a warm rain fell down upon the city. Everyone around seemed content and happy, continuing on in their daily activities as they welcomed the nice break from the warm weather they had been having lately. But no one could have been happier than the teenage boy walking down the street. His brown eyes covered by his matted brown hair, as he strolled down the sidewalk that he travelled everyday of his life. Everything seemed to be going right for one Fredward Benson. He had a caring mom. Well an insane crazy mom who loved him so much that one day she might just suffocate him to death with all the love, but never the less caring. He had the best friends he could ask for, somewhat. And to top it all of today was his birthday and this year he was hoping to make it a memorable one.

In fact it had already been going well. This morning to his surprise he had woken up to his friends towering above him screaming happy birthday. Then after he had gotten dressed, and gotten out to his kitchen he saw that he had a three course breakfast set out for him, with eggs pancakes toast and much more. Carly was sitting in a chair smiling at him motioning for him to sit down and eat up while Sam was in the corner stuffing her face with what was most likely supposed to be his bacon. And to top it all off for the whole entire meal Carly acted even nicer than she usually did, while Sam didn't say a word. She stayed silent not even willing to open her lips to say nub. It was music to his ears. Today seemed to be a good day.

Freddie kept up his pace, until he came up to the stairs of Bushwell plaza a place that he had known for what seemed to long. It was a place that kept him warm from those cold Seattle nights. The place where he and his friends did a web show that was watched by millions. The place where he got his first kiss and broke up with the girl of his dreams. And best of all it was home.

As Freddie climbed up the stairs and to the doors he prepared himself for the usual screaming that awaited him, form one obnoxious doorman. But as he entered the lobby there was no sound what so ever. Not even a peep.

È Strange hmm….. Lubert è Freddie said, yet there was no reply and definilty no ranting. É Man this really is going to be the best birthday I ever had. È

He continued on in his journey and slowly walked up, taking more time than was needed. Rush was a word that he didn't possess at the moment. The only thing that was on his mind was to enjoy the silence that greeted him. Finally he reached the elevator, and pressed the up button. Almost automatically a ding was heard and the doors opened to an empty room ready for riding.

The elevator started to ascend, until it reached the 8th floor and Freddie exited heading towards his apartment. Yet something was off, there was no noise heard form any of the apartments. Now this is usual for most apartments, except for one. Apartment 8C. Spencer and Carly Shays. Usually there was some type of annoying sound coming from that apartment, whether it was yelling or a loud bang. Today though nothing was coming out.

This is when the gears started working in Freddie's head. He started to think of all the reasons why there wouldn't be a peep that could be heard in the hallways. Then a light bulb went on.

È There going to try and surprise me aren't they, yeah that's probably it, and that's why everything is so quite. Well I better get prepared and put my best face on. I don't want them to think that I figured it out. È

So he kept on walking practicing what he should say and do when he opens those doors, and finds a party sitting there waiting for him. It didn't take long for him to finally arrive at his door, and he soon took out his key, and opened his door to find that all the lights were on and no one was there to be seen. Also that eerie silence that he heard in the hallway seemed to have captured his apartment as well, and it was beginning to wear on Freddie. He didn't like this one bit.

He soon started leaping over furniture and checking every room, but know one was home. He was almost getting ready to call the cops when another thought entered his mind.

È There probably at Carlys place. And that's why it was so quite because there going to hold the party there. I mean that is like my second home. È

He left his home and walked across the hall and prepared to enter when suddenly the door fell in sending a crash echoing across the hall, and scaring the wits out of Freddie.

È What the…è he questioned, staring at the broken piece of wood, as if it would answer back. Of course it didn't but it definilty had weird written all over it.

Freddie looked up from the door to see the rest of the apartment look like the door, trashed. Plates were smashed, throw pillows were strewn all over the room, and it looked like glass had been spewed across the floor. The only thing that wasn't completely totalled was the stairs, which got Freddie thinking and soon he was climbing them, slowly just in case who did this was still here. And when he finally made it to the top and went into his favourite place the iCarly studio, he found something crucial that would affect the rest of his life. A note.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning mostly dialogue. And Im also working on the stupid È problem. My computer is being a real screw up. and by the way the È is the beginning and ending of the dialogue. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Fuzzabopalipsah out.**

**I do not own iCarly**

A note, a simple note but what could it be holding.

As Freddie opened it he noticed three simple words È Turn on the TV è and Freddie did just that.

Up on the TV a picture popped up a familiar face. There sat a 14 year old boy, with blonde hair combed to perfection and a devilish smirk plastered on his face. He seemed so pleased with himself.

È Hello Freddie è he said as he peered into the camera.

È Nevel è Freddie replied with in his voice, È what did you do with my friends è

È Oh as you can see, è the camera was turned and it showed Carly, Sam, Spencer, and his mother Mrs Benson tied up in the corner of a dusty old warehouse and they looked completely horrible. È There quite comfortable and not only that but I also brought someone else to keep them company. Show yourself, I'm Pretty sure Freddie will recognize you. È

The Camera was again turned to show the face of a middle aged man with a black toque placed upon his head, which travelled down to an unshaven face, and some shabby clothes that matched the rest of his horrible persona. Not only that but Freddie swore he could smell him on the other side of the camera, and let's just say it wasn't pleasant.

È The Shadow Hammer! È Freddie exclaimed with surprise, È Why would you ever be involved with him Nevel, he would squish you like a big if he could ever see you down there. È

È Tsk, tsk, tsk è Nevel sounded with a scowl piercing his features, È pulling jokes at a time like this. È He shuffled around a little bit in his chair trying to get comfortable so that he could continue. È you don't get it don't you. You don't get what serious trouble your friends are in. Do you want to know what is going to happen? Do want to know the tale of how I and this lovely bulky man started out È

Freddie stood their his eyes giving off an icy glare, while he whispered under his breath È No not really. È

But he was unheard as Nevel continued È well you see about a month ago I was thinking about all the things that had gone wrong in my life since I met you guys, and you know what I realized….è

È Let me guess, you finally learned that no girl and I mean no girl will ever be attracted to you in anyway È Freddie interrupted.

È No! Now quiet down I'm not finished yet, anyways I realized that everything in my life was literally flushed down the toilet of shame after I had met with one Carlotta Shay. È The Camera again turned to show an ever present Carly trying to break free of her bonds as tears streamed down her face. É And I know that all the times that I tried to exact revenge on you guys it never really turned out in my favour. And you know why. È Nevel inquired. È Its because all those times I tried to steal your website or gain that one kiss form Carly, my plans were always forted by you three due to the fact that I was never really that serious. In fact those things that I did back then were plans that a five year old could have come up with. Now I know that the only way to really get to you is to become even more malevolent and devious. To try and bring you guys down with not only clever plans but with dangerous force, and oh isn't the force that I'm bringing to this fight quite dangerous.

È Oh, shut up Nevel È Said Freddie swinging his hands around to some how try and get his point across, È Do you know how many times that line has been used. (In a mocking tone) Ooh I'm Nevel and I'm going to make you rue the day. È Freddie said a sneer playing on his face È Well listen if anything ever comes close to being dangerous and my friends end up getting hurt I promise you that It will you who is ruing the day. I swear to god that you will never walk the same way again of you or the Shadow Hammer touches them. È

È Freddie Freddie Freddie È Nevel taunted, È quiet down I'm not done telling you about how the events of today came to be. È Freddie stood there his face turning a hue of scarlet, silently steaming in his own little soup of inner turmoil and rage.

Nevel continued È Thank you. Now see after all these things showed themselves to me, I knew what I needed to do. Braun and muscle was what I wanted somebody who could hold their own and watch my back. But I also someone who wasn't afraid to break the rules. To get there hands dirty, to help me in my quest for vengeance no matter the cost. And I just some how stumbled upon the idea of the Shadow Hammer. È

È The Shadow Hammer was a risky thought but you guys had a past and I don't think he ever felt satisfied with what happened after that instance at the Groovy Smoothie. He never really did get to thank you for what you did to him. For causing hi m to have to stick closer to the Shadows than he ever did before. So close in fact that he couldn't even be called the hammer any more but just the shadow. The shadow that still lurked around. A shadow that I found in the south side of town dealing with a rough crowd. At first he thought I was there to cause trouble, o get him caught but with some clever words and me appealing to his inner darks inside I got him to agree to work for me. È

È Alright your little story is finished now lets just get the the part where you tell me where you are so tat I can kick your butt into next week. But no offence the story was quite intriguing but I'm sorry it just seem like the kind of thing I'm into. To dark for my liking. You know I think you need to go see a therapist because I think that you might have a few screws loose. È

È Plus I'm sure those couches would do wonders for your back. But seriously Nevel why me. Why me of all people did you choose to go after. È

È Simple you're the weakest link. The person in the group who was sort of the outsider. The one was part of it all but still was half in the picture and half out of the picture. You were the perfect target, because you are the most fragile. È

È Um I'm sorry but I didn't know that I was a tea set. Hmm and I sure that I'm not mad of porcelain, so I definilty don't think I'm that fragile. I guess you must of made a mistake, because I can tell you right now that I'm anything but fragile. È the veins began to pop and his hands balled up into fists. È I may be the techie, and the guy who can never seem to keep a girl. I may be the guy who everybody seems to see as the unimportant one, but Im not weak. In fact its those things that make me stronger, and so I hope you have some insurance because right one you might as well be a little bug that was imprinted onto the bottom of my shoe. È

È ahh yes but your forgetting about the fact that I have the Shadow Hammer with me, È The Camera again turned to give Freddie a horrible view of the shadows hammers ugly putrid face.

But Freddie just shook his head and laughed È It still doesn't matter because e if anyone I care about is in trouble then I will always be there to help them no matter what. It something important to me, and I'm sure at this moment its quite important to them. So no matter how many PESTS I have to deal with I will get to them. É

È Well I'm thinking we might have some sort of dilemma here. See if you don't arrive at the abandoned Fatcake factory within the week, with written apology to me, your promise to withdraw from the internet, a and also your families heir loom the Fire Lancer then I'm sorry but you will never see your friends again. È Nevel said a knowing smile broadening on his face.

Freddie's features started to contort as he tried to hold back his rage È Nevel I will never do any of those things. You will never see me get down upon my knees and apologize to you, Id rather cut off my hand. Now stop this foolishness and give my friends back. È

È Freddie if you don't follow these demands than I don't know what might become of your friends È Nevel said as he shrugged his shoulders.

È You don't have the guts Papperman È Freddie spat.

È Oh really, Hammer show him what you can do, È the view of the camera changed to show the Hammer walking towards Spencer with a hammer ready in his hand. When he reached Spencer, he raised his hand and like bringing an axe down to cop a piece of wood, slammed it into his foot. The rest Freddie couldn't watch, but all he needed to do was listen to the muffled screams to know that it hurt a lot.

È Papperman where are you. È

È Oh is wittle Freddie upset; well guess what it is only going to get worse for you, so remember you have one week to bring what I need. Oh and don't even think about calling the cops, or everyone sitting before us today will feel what Spencer Just did or worse. È At this Freddie's face visibly whitened, then instantly turned red his anger again flaring to new heights.

È Fine, but I have just one thing to say, make sure you watch your back because you don't know what I'm capable of…È his eyes glared straight into the camera, , and if the light was just in the right spot you could have sworn that his eyes were globes of fire, È You don't know. È

È Hhahahahahaha… Benson you're a barrel of laughs, È Nevel said between bursts of laughter, then all of a sudden his face got serious, then a smile graced his lips. È Oh and I almost forgot, Happy Birthday. È


End file.
